Sakura - The Metal Doll - Dutch
by DWM
Summary: Nooit had Sakura Haruno ooit gedacht dat haar leven zo grondig zou veranderen toen ze werd ingedeeld in Team Zeven, en hun eerste C-rank missie naar Wave aanvaarden. De dag dat ze haar noodlottig avontuur tegemoet ging. Ze was een ninja, die spelen niet met poppen. Maar wat het is om zelf een mechanische pop te zijn?


Disclaimer: I Don't own the characters of Naruto or Dragon Ball.

Warning: This story is in Dutch. I'm still translating this in English.

oOOOOo

Opmerking: Dr. Gero van Dragon Ball speelt als gast in dit verhaal. Voor de rest zal hij geen verdere rol krijgen. Het is een kleine crossover.

Dit verhaal is niet gecontroleerd op spel- en grammatica fouten. Als je een beta wilt zijn voor de Nederlandse en/of Engelse versie, wees vrij om contact met mij op te nemen.

De inhoud van deze hoofdstuk neigt een beetje naar horror, ondanks dat het voornamelijk avontuur is. De rating is T+.

oOOOOo

Sakura- The Metal Doll

Hoofdstuk 1

oOOOOo

Het land of Waves was een eiland in de buurt van het Land of Fire. Het had veel rivieren en was beroemd om zijn mangroves, met een uitgebreide flora en fauna. Ondanks dat het een geïsoleerd eiland was, was het een welvarende gemeenschap dankzij zijn commercie en handel. Daar kwam echter een einde aan toen Gatou zijn hebberige klauwen zette in het gebied en de scheepvaart begon te monopoliseren.

Tazuna kon de toenemende armoede niet langer aanzien en besloot om een brug te bouwen naar het vasteland. Hij wist echter dat zijn leven gevaar zou lopen met Gatou als zijn tegenstander, en besloot om de hulp van Konoha Ninja's in te huren. Maar aangezien Tazuna zelf niet veel geld had… dankzij de magere inkomsten, besloot hij de kosten reduceren en vroeg voor een C-rank missie, een eenvoudige bescherming zoals tegen bandieten.

Nooit had Sakura Haruno ooit gedacht dat haar leven grondig zou veranderen toen ze werd ingedeeld in Team 7, en samen met Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha en haar sensei Kakashi Hatake deze missie aanvaarden en haar noodlottig avontuur tegemoet ging.

oOOOOo

De niet al te grote 48 jarige businessman Gatou gekleed in zijn typische business suite en zijn kleine zwarte brilletje, liep mopperend door de gangen van zijn kantoorgebouw, een van de vele panden dat hij bezat in the land of the Waves, gevolgd door zijn bodyguards Zouri en Waraji. Hij wreef over zijn pijnlijke linkerpols en grimaste. Hij verwenste Haku en zwoor dat hij het hem betaald zou zetten. Hij begon serieus zijn bedenking te krijgen om deze ninja's in te huren. Tot nu toe hadden ze gefaald… Serieus, er waren betere en goedkopere manieren om Tazuna te elimineren…

Goedkopere en vooral betere manieren. Een grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht terwijl hij de deur opende en de trappen afliep dat leidde naar een grote kelderruimte onder het kantoorpand. Zijn bodyguards volgden hem zwijgend terwijl ze zenuwachtig om hun heen begonnen te kijken.

De kelder was omgebouwd tot een laboratorium. Tientallen kabels hingen langs de muren en vreemde zoemende en knetterende machines waren actief waarvan ze alleen maar konden gissen wat hun functie was.

"Hallo Dr. Gero," groette de businessman zodra hij de wetenschapper zag staan.

Dr. Gero, een man van oude leeftijd, had een halve kale hoofd die echter gecompenseerd werd door zijn enorme wolachtige lange witte haren en zijn grote dikke witte snor. Hij had geen wenkbrauwen een rimpelig gezicht, kille oude lichtgrijze ogen dat samen met zijn witte labjas hem een typisch karakter gaf van een evil scientist.

"Hmm…"

De wetenschapper staarde intensief naar een monitor en negeerde Gatou, iets dat de businessman inwendig razend maakte. Hij begon met zijn tanden te knarsen en deed zijn best om kalm te blijven; de wetenschapper was de sleutel voor zijn toekomstige succes, zijn nieuwe grotere imperium.

"Dr. Gero!" probeerde Gatou voor de tweede keer…

De wetenschapper wuifde met zijn hand. "Hush… zie je niet dat ik bezig ben," mompelde de witharige man terwijl zijn gezicht fronste en driftig een aantal schakelaars begon over te halen.

Gatou zwoor en wilde vervolgens zijn mening duidelijk maken over de behandeling van zijn werkgever en geldschieter, toen echter zijn aandacht en van zijn bodyguards werden afgeleid door het gesis vanuit de vloer. Een zilveren cilinder schoof langzaam een paar meter uit de vloer omhoog en vervolgens opende een luik in de zijkant van de cilinder.

Een lichtgouden ovale steen zo groot als een appel glinsterde zichtbaar voor hen allen.

Dr. Gero liep grijnzend naar de cilinder toe, staarde naar de steen en begon vervolgens kakelend te lachen.

"Eindelijk is het zover! Dit is de eerste stap voor onze grote plan beste Gatou, de ultieme Chakra Batterij!" verklaarde Gero.

Met een vreemd gezicht staarde de businessman maar het kristal en fronste. "Dr. Gero, ga me niet vertellen dat je al mijn geld hebt verkwanseld voor een batterij!"

De wetenschapper staarde scherp naar de man. "Simpele ziel, je hebt blijkbaar geen idee wat dit is. Deze steen zet natuurlijke omgevingsenergie om in bruikbare Chakra, energie dat altijd om ons heen aanwezig is, een eindeloze energiebron!" Grinnikend streek hij over zijn witte grote snor. "Het was puur geluk dat ik een stukje van de Gelel steen in mijn bezit kreeg. Het is een mineraal dat in combinatie met organisch levend weefsel een soort levensenergie kan opwekken. De kennis hierover is echter verloren gegaan in loop der tijd, laat staan dat men over het bestaan hiervan afweet. Het schijnt dat het mineraal niet langer meer te vinden is, de vindplaatsen inmiddels allang uitgeput. Ik onderzocht de steen en slaagde erin om het te reproduceren met alternatieve materialen en het zelfs te verbeteren. Deze steen wordt de belangrijkste energiebron voor ons project."

Gatou knikte nu begrijpend. "Ah ja, een onoverwinnelijk leger dat alleen gehoorzaam is aan mij zodat ik niet langer mensen hoef in te huren."

Zijn twee bodyguards werden zenuwachtig bij het horen van deze woorden en keken elkaar voor een kort moment aan, maar hielden wijselijk hun mond. Het idee klonk belachelijk in hun oren maar als dat waar was, hoe stond het dan met hun baan?

Een vreemde glinstering verscheen even in de ogen van de witharige oude man en gaf slechts een kort knikje. Hij liep vervolgens naar een van de muren en drukte vervolgens op een van de knoppen. Met een luid gesis opende langzaam twee schuifdeuren en alle ogen waren gericht op een vreemde metalen wonder dat zichtbaar werd.

"Dit testmodel is nog niet klaar. Ik geef toe, het is wat aan de kleine kant, maar ik heb moeten bezuinigen op het metaal. Het is een speciaal metaal, een legering met bepaalde kristalelementen naar eigen recept. Het metaal roest niet, en behulp van Chakra energie wordt het onbreekbaar en slijtvast," legde de wetenschapper uit. "Hoe meer chakra, des te sterker het metaal."

Gatou grijnsde en wreef vervolgens over zijn kin. Hij staarde naar het vreemde metalen… ding dat veel weg had van een incomplete metalen pop. Het was inderdaad een beetje klein uitgevallen, niet veel groter dan een kind. Het miste nog een deel van zijn torso en een hoofd, maar hij begon het al voor zich te zien. Zijn eigen grote onoverwinnelijke leger van metalen mannen, met de wereld aan zijn voeten.

"Ik zie dat mijn geld goed wordt besteedt Dr. Gero. Vertel, wanneer is deze… test model compleet?"

De wetenschapper fronste en sloot zijn ogen terwijl hij aan zijn witte snor trok. "Ik ben momenteel nog bezig met het brein, en ik moet nog het een en ander regelen voordat ik kan starten. Hooguit nog een paar dagen denk ik…"

De businessman knikte. "Ik heb tienduizenden Ryo's in dit project gestoken. Ik verwacht resultaten, Dr. Gero." Hij wenkte naar zijn twee bodyguards en vertrok.

De witharige oude man grijnsde en keek vervolgens naar het lichtgouden kristal dat mysterieus gloeide. "Dat valt nog te bezien Gatou. Ik denk niet dat je het eindresultaat echt zult waarderen wanneer je gedood zult worden door mijn nieuwe creatie…"

Een duistere lach klonk in het lab van Dr. Gero.

oOOOOo

De vijftienjarige Haku liep onzeker het kantoorgebouw binnen. Hij was niet echt op zijn gemak in dit vreemde pand waar blijkbaar niemand aanwezig leek te zijn. Hij kwam hier op het verzoek van een zekere Dr. Gero, maar hij vroeg zich af waar hij was.

Die vraag werd echter snel beantwoord.

"Ah, beste Haku Yuki, je bent gekomen… en precies op tijd, dat is uitstekend."

De jongeman draaide in een reflex naar de richting waar het geluid vandaan kwam en staarde vervolgens naar een oude vreemde witharige man met een snor, gekleed in een witte labjas die handenwrijvend snel verder begon te praten.

"Goed, ik heb je nodig voor een simpele klus. Weet je, ik heb een levende donor nodig, een persoon die met chakra kan omgaan, het liefst zo jong mogelijk. Ik heb toevallig gehoord dat er drie jonge ninja's in de buurt zijn; breng een van hen naar dit lab zonder sporen achter te laten. Ik ben bereid je tot 10.000 Ryo te betalen voor de donor, afhankelijk van de betreffende persoon."

De ogen van Haku werden groot, dat was veel geld voor een simpele ontvoering. Maar hij fronste echter zijn wenkbrauwen bij de gedachte aan het woord 'donor'.

"Voordat ik hiermee akkoord ga, wat ben je van plan met hem te doen?" vroeg Haku wantrouwend, zijn ogen vernauwend.

De wetenschapper begon hierop te grijnzen en hield vervolgens zijn beiden handen op. "Ohoho, een ninja die om mensen geeft? Maak je niet druk beste Yuki-san, ik zal hem niet doden, als dat je geruststelt. Ik denk dat hij mij zelfs erg dankbaar zal zijn. Ik wil van hem de beste shinobi maken die er bestaat. Maar misschien ben je zelf hierin geïnteresseerd? Wat denk je? Interesse?"

Haku staarde de vreemde witharige oude man voor een kort moment maar schudde toen zijn hoofd. Hij vertrouwde de man niet. "Nee, ik ben zelf niet geïnteresseerd. Maar Zabuza heeft het geld hard nodig… ik accepteer de opdracht…"

Dr. Gero haalde zijn schouders op. "Dat is jouw keuze. Zolang ik mijn donor maar krijg laat ik het aan jou over."

De wetenschapper draaide zich vervolgens om en verdween in de schaduw van het gebouw.

De jongen streek over zijn hoofd en zuchtte terwijl hij het gebouw weer verliet voor zijn nieuwe missie. Hij voelde zich niet op zijn gemak bij het aannemen van deze klus.

oOOOOo

Een zekere twaalfjarige kunoichi met groene ogen en lang roze haar, gaapte voluit en strekte eens haar armen flink uit.

"Zo saaaai!" mompelde Sakura Haruno verveeld.

Ze stond tegen de reling van de brug die in aanbouw was en staarde naar de werkende mannen, terwijl haar enige job was om Tazuna te beschermen.

Tazuna was echter geen man die bleef toekijken en met zijn veiligheidshelm op, werkte hij hard mee om de brug te bouwen. De oude bruggenbouwer staarde naar de gapende Sakura en schudde inwendig zijn hoofd.

"Je schijnt je aardig te vervelen in je eentje. Waar is die blonde en die andere?"

"Chakra training," antwoordde Sakura met een lichte grijns op haar gezicht. "Sinds ik daar erg goed ben met mijn Chakra ben ik ervan gevrijwaard. Sasuke en Naruto zijn voorlopig nog bezig."

De bruggenbouwer had echter zijn twijfels of ze werkelijk zo goed was.

"Hey Tazuna!" riep plotseling een van werknemers.

Met een zucht draaide de bruggenbouwer zich om en staarde naar de man. "Wat is het Giichi?"

Het werd echter al snel duidelijk dat de man de psychologische druk niet aankon en bang voor zijn leven was…

oOOOOo

Niet ver van Sakura staarde Haku zwijgend naar het kleine drama dat zich afspeelde. De twee andere jongens had hij inmiddels ook gevonden; ze waren nu druk bezig met een training en inwendig begon de meisjesachtige jongen zijn hoofd schudden. Deze jonge ninja's waren beginners. Als hij wilde, kon hij ze alle drie een voor een uitschakelen. Hij begon echter langzaamaan een vreemd gevoel te krijgen sinds hij de job van Dr. Gero had aangenomen. Was het zijn geweten?

Strategisch gezien had hij de beste kans met de kunoichi. Ze was alleen en duidelijk het minst ervaren; Sakura was haar naam. Hun leider en sensei, de grijsharige jounin ninja was momenteel nergens te bekennen.

Nou was het alleen wachten voor een geschikt moment… zijn hand gleed naar zijn hunter-nin masker.

oOOOOo

Er was een klein stadje niet ver van de grote brug en aangezien Tazuna nog het nodige moest halen voor het avondeten besloten ze nog wat te winkelen.

Het roze harige meisje staarde met een bedrukt gezicht om haar heen. De armoede was behoorlijk zichtbaar, er waren werkelozen, bedelaars en dieven. Er was zelfs bijna niets in de winkels te krijgen en wat er werd verkocht was ver van goede kwaliteit.

De aandacht van Sakura werd getrokken doordat iemand aan haar kleding trok, en toen ze zich omdraaide, zag ze een klein meisje haar handen ophouden. Sakaru graaide met een zucht in haar heuptas en vulde haar handen met wat snoepgoed dat ze nog had bewaard.

Ze staarde het meisje na, die een stuk gelukkiger wegliep na haar dankbaarheid te hebben geuit.

"Deze trieste situatie is sinds Gatou hier kwam," zuchtte Tazuna. "Iedereen heeft de hoop verloren, en dat is waarom wij de brug nodig hebben. Het is een symbool voor moed, moed dat de mensen nodig hebben om over hun angst te kunnen komen, zodat ze eindelijk weer voor henzelf opkomen."

Het gezicht van de oude bruggenbouwer werd vastberaden. "Als de brug, als de brug kan worden voltooid, dan zal alles beslist terugkeren zoals het was, en de mensen weer zullen terugveranderen zoals ze waren."

Sakura kon hier alleen maar mee instemmen. De brug moest worden voltooid, dat was een ding wat duidelijk werd.

_"Sasuke-kun… Naruto…"_ zuchtte Sakura inwendig, _"kunnen we als ninja's werkelijk iets doen aan al deze ellende? Sasuke-kun, je bent altijd zo serieus… Maar wat kan ik? Wat kan ik doen? Eh…"_

Verbijsterd voelde ze plotseling iets in haar nek en kort daarna werd de wereld zwart voor haar ogen…

"Wat?"

Tazuna keek geschokt hoe plotseling zijn bodyguard in elkaar zakte en zag vervolgens dat er twee senbons door haar nek staken. Hij zwoor en keek wild om zich heen terwijl hij voor zijn leven begon te vrezen.

Dezelfde gemaskerde hunter-nin die de bruggenbouwer eerder had ontmoet verscheen naast het lichaam van Sakura en gooide haar vervolgens over zijn schouder.

"Sorry, ik ben hier niet voor u. Vertel haar vrienden dat ze verstandiger hadden moeten zijn, en dat ze maar beter kunnen vertrekken of anders moeten voorbereiden op het ergste…"

De hunter-nin verdween even snel als hij verscheen en met verslagenheid staarde Tazuna naar de plek waar hij een paar minuten geleden nog met Sakura had staan praten. Hij begreep echter niet waarom hij Sakura meenam en hem had gespaard en begon te zweten. Wat moest hij Kakashi vertellen?! Hij vreesde het ergste.

De tientallen ooggetuigen die om hem heen stonden, mompelden over Gatou's wraak en sommigen begonnen treurig met hun hoofden te schudden.

oOOOOo

Dr. Gero staarde naar Haku en vervolgens naar het meisje dat hij uit een speciale zwarte zak had gehaald, en nu in zijn armen hield. De senbons waren inmiddels verwijderd, maar het zou nog even duren voordat ze weer bij bewustzijn kwam.

"Een meisje? Met roze haar? Serieus?" was zijn verbaasde reactie.

De langharige jongen fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "Is het niet goed?"

De wetenschapper schudde echter zijn hoofd. "Nee, maar ik ben een beetje verrast. Ze lijkt met niet echt het ninja type, maar schijn kan bedriegen. Wat is haar naam?"

"Sakura… Sakura Haruno," antwoordde Haku.

Dr. Gero knikte bedachtzaam. "Een toepasselijke naam… Ze is jong genoeg, al moet ik mijn ontwerp gedeeltelijk aanpassen, maar ik denk dat het wel goed komt."

De wetenschapper wenkte naar Haku om mee te komen en beiden liepen ze naar zijn laboratorium in de kelder, waar hij vervolgens Haku de opdracht gaf om haar op een operatietafel neer te leggen waar hij haar lichaam goed vastmaakte met een aantal riemen en vervolgens een paar verdovingspuiten klaarlegde.

"Uhm Dr. Gero? Wat is de bedoeling?"

"Ah ja," mompelde de wetenschapper. Hij liep naar een van zijn kasten en haalde een stapeltje biljetten te voorschijn en wierp het naar Haku toe die het vervolgens opving.

"5000 Ryo. Dat is ze waard. Dankzij jou zal ik nog het een en ander moeten aanpassen aan mijn project!"

Haku bedoelde eigenlijk iets anders maar hield wijselijk zijn mond. Hij knikte slechts en keek vervolgens bezorgd naar de nog steeds bewusteloze Sakura. Het zag ernaar uit dat de wetenschapper vreemde dingen met haar van plan was.

"Bezorgd voor haar huh? Wanneer ik klaar ben met haar, zul je haar niet meer terug herkennen. Zero… Zero, ja, dat zal haar codenaam worden, de eerste in een nieuwe reeks onverslaanbare androids," grinnikte de wetenschapper.

"Zo, en laat mij nou alleen. Ik ga aan de slag en ik wil geen pottenkijkers. Als ik je weer nodig hebt, dan laat ik wel weer van mij horen." Dr. Gero gebaarde naar hem om te vertrekken.

Met een zucht draaide Haku zich om en verliet een paar minuten later het gebouw. Hij vroeg zich af of dit het geld werkelijk waard was geweest. Hij vroeg zich af wat een android was.

Dr. Gero wreef in zijn handen en keek naar zijn slachtoffer, err, zijn donor. "Nog steeds bewusteloos huh? Dat is maar beter zo, des te minder zul je protesteren. Wanneer je wakker zult worden, zul je een heel ander mens zijn meisje, met mij als jouw nieuwe meester…"

Met een kakelende lach ging de wetenschapper aan de slag met zijn gruwelijk werk.

oOOOOo

Bij Tazuna thuis heerste in de kamer een dodelijke stilte.

De dochter van de bruggenbouwer, Tsunami, hield geschokt haar beiden handen voor haar mond. De kleinzoon, Inari de pessimist, was met een 'ik heb jullie gewaarschuwd' weggerend.

Met grote verslagenheid staarde Kakashi naar de lege tafel waar het eten nog opgediend moest worden. Naruto en Sasuke konden het eveneens niet geloven dat Sakura was gekidnapt. De hele situatie was een zware domper voor hen.

De Uchiha bespaarde zich een degenerende opmerking en staarde wezenloos naar het plafond terwijl bij Naruto de tranen van frustratie en onmacht over zijn wangen rolde terwijl hij zijn vuisten had gebald. Kakashi had hem moeten tegenhouden toen de blonde jongen zonder erbij na te denken naar buiten wilde hollen en een grootscheepse zoekactie wilde beginnen.

Met een zucht stond de gemaskerde ninja op en keek naar de twee jongens. "We hebben nu een serieus probleem. We kunnen niet Tazuna blijven beschermen en Sakura gaan zoeken. Ik zal extra hulp moeten inroepen, en het enige dat we kunnen hopen, is dat zij nog in leven is, als we haar eventueel vinden…"

De twee jonge ninja's konden alleen maar zwijgend instemmen met deze beslissing.

Kakashi liep vervolgens naar buiten en staarde naar de lucht. "Sakura, hopelijk is het niet te laat…" Zuchtend sloot de ninja zijn zichtbare oog. "Obito, Rin… het ziet ernaar uit dat de geschiedenis zich herhaald…"

Hij haalde uit zijn shinobi vest een papieren rol en sumoned acht ninja honden, de Ninken.

"Okay jongens, ik heb jullie hulp hard nodig."

Hij overhandigde de kleinste hond van de groep, een pug, een rol. "Pakkun, breng dit zo snel mogelijk naar de Hokage, er is geen tijd te verliezen."

Vervolgens hield de ninja de rest van de groep een van Sakura's kleren voor hun neuzen. "Ik wil dat jullie Sakura voor mij opsporen. Zoek het hele gebied af en laat mij zo snel mogelijk weten wanneer jullie haar vinden."

"Hai Kakashi," klonk het in koor en de honden verdwenen vervolgens op zoek naar Sakura.

Zuchtend staarde Kakshi naar de sterrenhemel en fronste. Waarom bleef de geschiedenis zich herhalen, waarom?

oOOOOo

"Wakey wakey Sakura…"

"Ugh… Waar ben ik?"

"Niet waar je denkt te zijn, in ieder geval!"

Sakura opende langzaam haar ogen en knipperde vervolgens met haar ogen. Ongelovig staarde ze recht in het gezicht van een persoon die ze maar al te goed herkende, haar spiegelbeeld.

"Het werd tijd dat je wakker werd. Ik ben het, je inner Sakura…"

Geschokt staarde het roze harige meisje verbaasd naar de persoon, die normaal gesproken alleen in haar hoofd zat. De wereld om haar heen was echter gitzwart, niets anders dan pure duisternis.

"Hoe?"

Inner-Sakura vouwde haar armen over elkaar en zuchtend sloot ze haar ogen met gefronste wenkbrauwen. "Het idee is niet erg prettig, maar ik denk dat deze situatie is ontstaan omdat momenteel al onze zintuigen verdwenen zijn. Zien, horen, voelen, proeven, ruiken… Het feit dat je mij nu ziet is omdat er totaal geen toegang meer is tot de buitenwereld; we zitten letterlijk gevangen in onze eigen lichaam!"

"Wat!?" riep Sakura met luide stem. "Maar dat is onmogelijk!"

"Che, er bestaan dingen die erger kunnen zijn dan de dood…"

Sakura wreef over haar kin en probeerde te herinneren wat er precies was gebeurd voordat ze haar bewustzijn verloor. Ze streek met hand langs haar nek en kon bijna de fantoompijn nog voelen.

"Een senbon? Ik werd aangevallen?" vroeg ze zich bezorgd af. "Misschien is mijn nek gebroken…"

"Dat is mogelijk," mompelde Inner-Sakura.

Sakura kreunde. "Wil dat zeggen dat we in deze situatie zitten voor de rest van ons leven?"

Inner-Sakura zuchtte. "Ik hoop het niet, maar als het werkelijk zo is, dan hoop ik dat iemand ons gauw uit deze misère haalt…"

Ze had deze woorden amper uitgesproken toen ze echter bemerkte dat er lichtblauwe partikels vanuit haar lichaam begonnen op te stijgen. Hetzelfde leek ook te gebeuren met Sakura…

Sakura staarde ongelovig naar haar handen, waaruit lichtblauwe partikels begonnen te ontsnappen. "Wat gebeurt er… wat is dit?"

De twee keken elkaar voor een moment zwijgend aan, voor hen kon dit maar een ding betekenen. Hun leven was over…

"Het enige wat ik betreur, is dat onze droom nooit is uitgekomen. Zal Sasuke ons gaan missen?"

Inner-Sakura eerste reactie was te roepen dat hij hen natuurlijk zou missen, maar wat voor nut had dat eigenlijk nog?

Hun lichamen waren inmiddels al meer dan de helft opgelost. "Vaarwel Sakura, het was fijn om je mogen kennen."

Sakura knikte en greep gauw de hand van inner-Sakura vast. "Insgelijks… bedankt, ik was nooit echt alleen dankzij jou…" antwoordde ze sniffend.

De twee gaven elkaar een allerlaatste omhelzing.

Tenminste, dat dachten ze…

oOOOOo

De wetenschapper staarde door het glas van een zoemende vierkante machine waar een langzaam proces plaatsvond. Een grijs-witte vleesmassa, Sakura's brein, loste langzaam op in lichtblauwe lichtdeeltjes die werden geabsorbeerd door een lichtblauwe saffierachtige kristal ter grootte van een perzik.

"De conversie loopt gestadig. Over een uur is het proces compleet," mompelde Dr. Gero met een korte knik.

"En nou aan de slag met de constructie van de torso…"

De wetenschapper liet een kakelende lach horen. "Ik zal de wereld aan mijn voeten brengen met mijn creaties; het was altijd al mijn grote droom geweest om de hele wereld te bezitten…"

Al lachend begon hij snel verder te werken aan zijn project. De metalen torso begon langzaam meer vorm te krijgen.

oOOOOo

De Ninken, Kakashi's honden hadden geen geluk. Ze hadden pech dat Haku erg goed was, en konden geen spoor vinden. Teleurgesteld keerden ze allen terug en moesten een negatief rapport geven aan Kakashi.

oOOOOo

Het was een dag later toen de Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi naar de kleine pug staarde die nu op zijn bureau hem een papieren rol overhandigde.

De oude man wist dat de hond van Kakashi was en zijn gezicht werd ernstig toen hij de scoll las. Het was geen geweldig nieuws om te weten dat een simpele C missie zo ver uit de hand was gelopen. De eenogige ninja kon beslist op een uitbrander rekenen wanneer hij terug zou keren in Konoha, als het al tot een goed einde gebracht kon worden.

"Wel, ik weet welke groep ik kan sturen voor hulp," zei de Hokage tegen de pug.

oOOOOo

Het was een paar dagen later toen de aandacht van Dr. Gero werd getrokken door het signaal dat iemand het gebouw betrad. Hij liep naar een van monitoren en zijn gezicht fronste toen hij Gatou zag. Normaal gesproken was dat niet zo bijzonder, maar zijn houding was paniekerig, en zijn gezicht was bezweet.

"Dit voorspelt niet veel goeds," mompelde de wetenschapper met een gefronst gezicht.

Hij keek vervolgens naar zijn meesterwerk dat op de werktafel lag. Het was compleet gemodelleerd naar Sakura, alleen het verschil was, dat haar 'naakte' lichaam compleet van zilverachtig metaal was gemaakt met de typische kogelscharnieren dat je bij veel poppen zag. Het had Sakura's gezicht al had het de typische emotieloze uitstraling als die van een pop. Het enige wat Sakura nog echt Sakura maakte was haar roze haar, dat eveneens gemakkelijk veranderd kon worden, dankzij de chakra energie.

De deur vloog open en Gatou kwam hijgend het laboratorium binnenstrompelen.

Hij de kleine corrupte zakenman kon het niet geloven hoe de hele zaak zo uit de hand was gelopen. Hij was nooit van plan geweest om Zabuzza en Haku te betalen voor hun job, maar het zag ernaar uit dat ze niet eens de kans hebben gehad. Toen hij arriveerde met zijn grote groep huurlingen, waren de twee missing nins als dood. Het was zeven ninja's tegen meer dan tachtig gewapende huurlingen, maar geen van hen had het overleefd. Vooral de bizarre man met de dikke wenkbrauwen geen door hen heen als een tornado. Hij had het alleen overleefd omdat hij zijn huurlingen vooruit had gestuurd.

"Gero, de hele situatie is uit de hand gelopen. Het enige wat mij nog kan redden is jouw…" De ogen van de corrupte businessman gleden naar de metalen creatie op de werktafel en zijn ogen werden groot van ontzetting.

"Dat is wat je gemaakt hebt!?' riep hij nu in razernij. "Dat is geen wapen! Dat is een levensgrote metalen pop! Is dat waar ik al mijn geld in heb gestopt!? Speelgoed!"

De ogen van de wetenschapper vernauwden zich tot spleetjes bij het horen van Gatou's beledigende woorden. Hier zou hij spijt van krijgen. De dwaas zal beslist iedereen hiernaar toe hebben geleid. Het zou niet lang duren voordat vijandige personen zijn laboratorium zouden komen binnenstormen. Dr. Gero stapte naar de werktafel toe en gromde. Hij had liever gehoopt zijn nieuwe creatie onder betere omstandigheden te hebben geactiveerd. Maar voordat hij dat deed, haalde hij vanuit een van zijn zakken een vreemde zwarte nekbandje dat was versierd met een goudkleurige metalen ronde plaatje met het insigne Zero erin gegraveerd. Het was een choker. Zero was nu haar nieuwe identiteit.

Hij schraapte vervolgens zijn keel en gaf haar zijn eerste commando.

"Zero… activeer!"

Haar oogleden openden langzaam en twee lichtgroene lichtgevende ogen zonder pupillen werden zichtbaar.

oOOOOo

Sakura knipperde onwennig in het witte licht. Hoe lang was ze bewusteloos geweest? Waar was ze? Ze kwam langzaam overeind en keek om haar heen. Er waren twee vreemde mannen aanwezig. Een was een oude besnorde man met lang haar, gekleed in een witte labjas terwijl de andere persoon een klein mannetje met een donkere brilletje was, gekleed in dure kleding. De omgeving zag eruit als een laboratorium.

De man in de witte labjas knikte. "Goed, alles schijnt te functioneren. Zero, ik ben Dr. Gero, jouw meester."

"Wat?" Sakura keek verbaasd naar de man die zich Gero noemde.

De wetenschapper wees naar de businessman. "En mijn eerste order is, elimineer Gatou."

"Elimineer Gatou?" Sakura was te verward en te verbaasd. Het ging haar allemaal veel te snel. En waarom klonk haar stem zo koud? En wat was dwingende gevoel? Er was iets in haar dat dwong om Gero's bevel op te volgen.

_"Gatou, was dat niet de persoon waar Tazuna het laatst over heeft gehad?"_ dacht ze vervolgens inwendig fronsend.

Ze was ongewapend, maar haar taijutsu leek haar voldoende genoeg, gezien het feit dat Gatou ongewapend was.

De corrupte businessman was geschokt en week angstig een paar stappen achteruit toen hij zag dat de vreemde metalen pop opstond en langzaam op hem afkwam. Dr. Gero keek grijnzend en handenwrijvend toe.

Het was een seconde later dat Sakura's vuist door Gatou's lichaam heen ging en hem doorboorde. Een moment later realiseerde wat ze had gedaan en toen ze haar arm terugtrok en de inmiddels levenloze lichaam van Gatou op de grond viel. Sakura staarde nu geschokt naar haar bebloede vuist. Haar metalen vuist!

Langzaam begon ze te realiseren dat dit niet haar lichaam was. Ze draaide haar gezicht half om en zag nu in een weerspiegeling op een metalen wand haar nieuwe naakte metalen lichaam.

Ze was geschokt. De zilverkleurige persoon was even groot als haar oude lichaam en leek hetzelfde als Sakura. Maar daar bleef het dan ook bij. Ze zag eruit als een levensgrote pop met heuse kogelgewrichten. Ze had lichtgevende lichtgroene ogen en roze haar dat tot haar middel reikte, veel langer dan haar oude kapsel. Ze streek met haar metalen linkerhand over haar gezicht; het was niet gevoelloos maar tegelijkertijd was het niet langer meer van vlees en bloed was. Het was koud en hard.

"Wat heb je met mij gedaan!?" gilde ze geschokt. "Dit is niet mijn lichaam! Waar is het? Maak het ongedaan!"

Gero hield zijn beide handen sussend op. "Rustig mijn beste Zero. Dit is jouw lichaam, alleen nu perfect. Je oude lichaam is niet langer beschikbaar. Maar jij bent een kunstwerk gemaakt voor de eeuwigheid, onverslaanbaar. De perfecte shinobi. Wees dankbaar, je bent de eerste die deze eer krijgt, de eerste van mijn nieuwe leger super shinobi's."

Inwendig staarde Sakura vol afgrijzen naar de witharige man, haar metalen gezicht niet in staat om deze emotie te tonen. Super shinobi? Ze was niet langer meer menselijk, ze was een gedrocht, een monster… een metalen doll! Haar grote droom… Sasuke, dat was niet langer meer mogelijk.

Met een klang viel ze op haar knieën, haar armen slap langs haar zijde. Haar wereld stortte in met een donderend geraas…

Gero liep naar achteren en kwam snel terug met Sakura's rode cheongsam, sandalen en wapens, samen met een doek die hij vervolgens op de werktafel legde.

"Vlug Zero, veeg het bloed van je lichaam en trek je oude kleren aan. Geen tijd voor een uniform. Het zal niet lang meer duren voordat ze het lab ontdekken," beval Gero en liep vervolgens naar een toetsenbord en typte snel een code in.

Sakura nu genaamd Zero, had niet veel keus dan te gehoorzamen en half verdoofd trok ze haar oude kleren aan. Ze kon een huivering niet onderdrukken bij de gedachte wat er met haar oude lichaam was gebeurd.

De oude man knikte toen hij zag dat de zelf vernietiging protocol activeerde en wierp een snelle blik naar Sakura. Alle kennis en informatie had hij in Zero gestopt. Hij kon geen betere plaats bedenken om zijn nalatenschap veilig te stellen. Zero was naast zijn nieuwe bodyguard ook zijn nieuwe assistente.

"Een kwartier, dat moet voldoende zijn," mompelde hij en met een laatste druk op de knop begon de klok te lopen. Hij wierp een laatste blik in zijn oude laboratorium en met een zucht wenkte hij naar Zero om hem te volgen.

oOOOOo

Vijf minuten later bestormden zeven shinobi's het gebouw. Kakashi had de hulp gekregen van Team Guy, bestaande uit de excentrieke Might Guy en zijn genins Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee en Tenten.

De kelderdeur werd ingeramd door Guy, gevolgd door Kakashi. De twee jounins keken snel in het rond, maar er was geen levende persoon meer te bekennen. Naruto en Sasuke betraden eveneens de vreemde laboratorium.

Kakashi had inmiddels het lichaam van Gatou ontdekt en staarde naar de gapende wond in zijn borst. Hij fronste en streek bedenkelijk over zijn kin. Het deed hem denken aan zijn Chidori techniek, alleen zonder lightning chakra.

"Sakura!" riep Naruto hoopvol, maar een reactie bleef uit. Alleen het geluid van vreemde machines was te horen.

Neji, Lee en Tenten kwamen vervolgens ook binnenrennen. "Het gebouw is totaal verlaten," zei Neji, terwijl hij zijn Byakugan actief had.

"Is werkelijk niemand meer in dit gebouw," vroeg Kakashi fronsend.

"Wacht, ik zie iets," antwoordde de Hyuga onzeker terwijl hij naar achteren liep naar een deur, gevolgd door Sasuke, Naruto en Guy.

Guy opende de deur en keek naar binnen. Wat hij echter zag, zou hem tot zijn dood bijblijven. Naruto wilde eveneens naar binnen gaan, maar hij werd echter onmiddellijk teruggetrokken door de excentrieke jounin. "Sorry Naruto, maar Sakura is daar niet. Maar wat daar ligt is geen prettig gezicht. Laat dat aan mij en Kakashi over jongens," zei hij vervolgens, en hij wierp een snelle blik naar Neji de echter nu snel knikte en was gestopt met zijn Byakugan en terugliep met een bleek gezicht.

De eenogige jounin liep bezorgd naar Guy toe, die inmiddels naar hem had gewenkt. De excentrieke man zuchtte en kneep in Kakashi's schouder. "Kijk zelf en bevestig of zij het is," fluisterde hij.

Met een kloppend hart stapte Kakashi naar binnen en zag een verschrikkelijk aanblik. Hij zag Sakura's onthoofde en half ontkleedde lichaam op een operatietafel. Hij voelde alsof zijn hart werd uitgerukt. Ze waren te laat! Hij moest nu echter professioneel blijven en balden voor een moment zijn vuisten. Nu was het niet de tijd om te rouwen… Hij draaide zich om en knikte bevestigend naar Guy. Vervolgens haalde hij een rol te voorschijn en sealde met een zwaar hart haar lichaam in de rol. Sakura's hoofd was echter nergens te vinden. Might Guy had er goed aan gedaan om de jeugd niet direct te confronteren met deze wrede werkelijkheid. Het was beter om Sakura te herinneren hoe ze was, toen ze nog leefde.

Gefronst staarde Sasuke naar het lichaam van Gatou. Een gewone burger was niet sterk, maar toch, het was duidelijk geen wond van een normaal wapen. Hij maakte een vuist en keek vervolgens naar de wond. Een rilling ging over zijn rug.

Tenten keek ondertussen naar de vreemde onderdelen die ze inmiddels had ontdekt. "Het is alsof iemand hier bezig was om een pop te creëren. Ik dacht dat alleen Suna zich hiermee bezig hield?"

Ze pakte een metalen arm op en keek vervolgens verbaasd. "Ik herken dit metaal niet…" Ze sealde snel de onderdelen weg in een rol. Dit was beslist een studie waard.

Lee liep wat rond, maar hij had geen idee waar hij naar zocht. Hij was een jongen van actie, maar dit was niets voor hem.

"Hey jongens, moet je dit zien. Het piept en toont een klok die achteruit loopt," riep Naruto, terwijl hij naar een scherm wees. Iedereen keek plotseling naar Naruto en Kakashi rende snel naar het scherm waar de blonde jongen naar had gewezen.

De tijd gaf net twee minuten aan en liep nog steeds terug. Kakashi zwoor. "Iedereen wegwezen. Dit gebouw is booby-trapped. De boel vliegt over een minuut de lucht in!"

Het was niet veel later toen de Kohoha ninja's van een veilige afstand toekeken hoe het gebouw met een daverende klap van de kaart werd geveegd. Inwendig schudde Kakashi zijn hoofd. Van wat hij had gezien bevatte de laboratorium technologie die hij nog nooit eerder had gezien, technologie dat echter nu verloren was. Hij vroeg zich echter af, wat Sakura, en haar dood hiermee te maken had.

"Ze kunnen niet ver weg zijn," merkte Kakashi op, "Gatou's lichaam was nog warm en de machines waren nog actief."

Neji staarde naar de grond en ontdekte algauw een paar voetstappen in de zachte grond. "Ik zie hier de voetafdrukken van een volwassen persoon, maar ook de voetafdrukken van ninja sandalen…"

Naruto en Sasuke hurkten neer bij de plek waar Neji naar had gewezen. "Dat moeten Sakura's sandaal afdrukken zijn," riep Naruto nu opgewonden.

"Yosh, dit is goed nieuws. Sakura, we zullen je redden, onze jeugdvolle kracht is niet te stoppen!" riep Lee enthousiast terwijl hij een vuist ophief.

De twee jounins, Guy en Kakashi keken elkaar voor een kort moment aan.

oOOOOo

Dr. Gero was oud en hij merkte het. Hij liep zo snel als hij kon, maar uiteindelijk stopte hij, en ging puffend tegen een boom leunen.

"Heh, dit oude lichaam is niet veel meer waard," zei hij half hijgend, "maar zodra ik een nieuwe laboratorium heb, zal ik ook kiezen voor hetzelfde lichaam dat jij nu hebt Zero."

Sakura's knipperende ogen was de enige emotionele reactie dat ze hierop kon geven. Gero was oud, dat begreep ze, maar zij was jong. Ze had willen trouwen met Sasuke, en had nog vele andere dingen willen doen. Maar Gero had dat nu allemaal van haar gestolen. Ze wilde niets liever dan zijn nek omwringen, maar uiteraard was er iets in haar dat dit blokkeerde. De oude man was haar meester en ze kon niets anders doen dan gehoorzamen. Ze zweeg en keek snel een andere kant op.

De oude man grinnikte. "Je hebt werkelijk geen idee wat voor krachten je bezit Zero. Je mag dan wel een kleine metalen lichaam hebben, maar je hebt nog steeds je chakra. Je bent een ninja. Wat weerhoudt je om jezelf geen andere uiterlijk te geven met een Henge? In tegenstelling tot de andere ninja's, is jouw chakra onbeperkt; je hoeft er niet eens voor te trainen. Je zult nooit moe worden, je bent onkwetsbaar en zelfs tegenover een groot overmacht zal je uiteindelijk de overwinnaar zijn."

Verwonderd begon Sakura nu naar haar metalen handen te staren. "Ben ik werkelijk onkwetsbaar? Zelfs tegen de jutsu elementen en wapens?"

Dr. Gero knikte. "Zolang je lichaam volgeladen is met chakra, zal je onbreekbaar zijn Zero. En dat zal niet zo gauw gebeuren door de onbeperkte chakra. Dat is mogelijk, omdat je de chakra energie uit de natuur haalt. De chakra is onbeperkt, maar een waarschuwing is toch op zijn plaats. Mijd plaatsen die chakra opslorpen, meer chakra dan je batterij kan aanvullen. Maar dat is slechts theoretisch. Zolang er natuurlijke energie om je heen is, zal je nooit zonder chakra komen te zitten."

"Maar stel, als dat wel gebeurt?" Langzaam maar zeker begon Sakura geïnteresseerd te raken. Voor een ninja was informatie altijd van levensbelang.

De oude man fronste voor een moment en trok aan zijn witte snor. "Chakra is jouw leven. Als dat zou gebeuren, zal je deactiveren en bewusteloos raken. In die toestand kan je alleen nog maar op het beste hopen."

Sakura knikte en besloot om haar eerste test te doen. Ze maakte de hand seals Dog, Boar en Ram voor haar Henge en met een poef verdween haar metalen lichaam, en was Sakura weer de oude Sakura. Nu ze er weer menselijk uitzag voelde ze zich meteen een stuk beter. Ze wreef over haar armen, en bemerkte dat ze helaas nog steeds koud en hard aanvoelde, maar dat was iets wat ze voor lief moest aannemen. Ze kon tenminste weer een grimas met haar gezicht maken.

Dr. Gero grijnsde en masseerde vervolgens zijn krakende schouders. "Genoeg getalmd. Het is goed dat je de Henge kent, dat trekt minder pottenkijkers. Ik ben van plan om naar een van dichtstbijzijnde steden te gaan. We hebben nog veel te doen.."

"En het is ook maar goed dat Sakura nog een genin ninja is, anders had ze ons al veel eerder opgemerkt," klonk Kakashi's stem.

Twee jounin en vijf genin stonden plotseling rondom hen. Ze waren omsingeld.

Sakura was verrast. "Kakashi sensei!" en toen haar ogen haar favoriete persoon zag. "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto pruilde maar Sasuke keek onzeker naar de persoon die op Sakura leek. Hij had geen idee hoe de metalen doll, Sakura kon zijn. Guy en zijn team keken zwijgend maar alert toe.

De oude geleerde vloekte en keek verwilderd om zich heen. "Onmogelijk! Hoe hebben jullie ons zo snel kunnen vinden!"

Een diepe en norse stem antwoordde voor hen. Het was Pakkun, Kakashi's ninken. "Jouw fout was, om Sakura's oude kleren te gebruiken. We hadden geen geluk de eerste keer, sinds Haku een professional was. Maar een simpele burger zou makkelijk deze fout kunnen maken. De eerste hint waren Sakura's sandaal afdrukken, maar sinds ze ook nog de kleren droeg was het veel gemakkelijker om de geurspoor te volgen."

Dr. Gero gromde en balde zijn vuisten. "Hoeveel hebben jullie gehoord!?"

"We hebben alles gezien en gehoord," antwoordde Kakashi nadat hij zijn blik op Sakura wierp.

"Ja, hoe on-jeugdvol. Jonge genins veranderen in een metalen machine! Waar is jouw hart! Het is passieloos, zonder vuur!" riep Might Guy kwaad.

Kakashi zuchtte en keek met een scherpe blik naar het roze harige meisje. "Sakura, wat was mijn motto voor rules and codes, denk aan mijn eerste test."

"Those who break the rules and codes are trash, but those who don't care of their comrades, are lower than trash?" antwoordde Sakura onzeker.

Kakashi knikte. "Mijn vermoeden is bevestigd. Ze is inderdaad Sakura," zei hij met een diepe zucht. Het was bizar; hier had hij haar dode lichaam in een papieren rol, maar daar stond een kopie van Sakura, weliswaar in een henge, want ze was in feite niets meer dan een metalen doll.

De oude geleerde begon plotseling te grijnzen. "Fijn, jullie weten nu alles. Maar jullie vergeten echter een ding. Ik ben haar meester. Ik beveel, en zij kan niet weigeren. En nu jullie alles weten, heb ik geen andere keus..." Gero keek met een koude blik naar Sakura. "Zero, elimineer ze."

Een trilling ging door Sakura heen. "Ik… ik…" Ze balde haar vuisten en keek smekend op naar Dr. Gero.

"Dat is een order Zero!"

Sakura trilde als een riet en mentaal vocht ze zo hard dat ze haar controle verloor over haar Henge.

Het duurde nog zeker vijf seconden toen een metalen pop uiteindelijk haar hoofd boog. "As you wish," antwoordde ze met een koude stem.

Stom genoeg had Gero echter een fatale fout gemaakt. Hij was omsingeld en zelfs met Sakura had hij nooit een kans gehad. Maar hij zou een kans hebben gehad met de simpele woorden: protect me!

Maar helaas… Het einde was dan ook een anticlimax.

Voordat Sakura ook maar de kans kreeg om het bevel uit te voeren staarde ze verstomd hoe Kakashi achter Dr. Gero verscheen. Met een snelle beweging werd zijn nek gebroken en de oude geleerde viel voorover, dood als een pier. En zo kwam er een roemloos einde voor de extraordinaire geleerde en slechte man.

Voor even was Kakashi bang dat hij een verkeerde beslissing had genomen toen Sakura's groene oplichtende ogen naar hem opkeken. Een seconde later werd hij echter omhelsd bij zijn middel.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

De jounin legde voorzichtig zijn hand op haar hoofd en streek door haar roze lange haren. Nu begon hij werkelijk te beseffen wat er van Sakura was geworden toen hij haar koude harde hoofd voelde. Hoe moest hij dit aan de Hokage en haar ouders gaan uitleggen? Een korte knik aan iedereen vertelde dat het gevaar geweken was. Een inwendige zucht ging door de groep heen.

oOOOOo

De Great Konoha Bridge, dat was uiteindelijk de naam dat werd gekozen uit dankbaarheid voor wat team Zeven en team Guy voor hen had gedaan. Nami no Kuni was eindelijk vrij van Gatou en de brug zou uiteindelijk een groeiende handel en voorspoed inluiden voor iedereen.

Maar niet iedere heldendaad had een goed einde en tragedie was een groot deel ervan.

De hele ervaring had beslist een grote impact gehad op iedereen in Kakashi's en Guy's team. Maar het meest die veranderd was, dat was Sakura.

Niet langer kon ze haar frustratie of haar woede op Naruto uiten als hij lastig was of zich dom gedroeg. Ze was van metaal, en een klap van haar kon zeer pijnlijk en zelfs dodelijk zijn. Wat Sasuke betrof, ze viel hem niet meer lastig op romantisch gebied. Wat voor zin had dat nog. Erger nog, terwijl Sasuke en Naruto opgroeiden, zou zij voor altijd het uiterlijk van een kind hebben. Wat voor toekomst had zij eigenlijk nog? En wat was er met haar inner-Sakura gebeurd? Het was erg stil in haar hoofd geworden…

Het was nog maar een dagreis van Konoha toen de groep een kamp opzette. Sakura  
had haar metalen lichaam inmiddels verborgen met henge en zoals de inmiddels dode Dr. Gero had uitgelegd, was chakra niet langer een probleem voor haar.

De grote groep zat om een kampvuur terwijl ze zwijgend hun rantsoenen aten. Zwijgend keek Sakura toe en begon vervolgens naar de vlammen van de kampvuur te staren. Ze hoefde niet te eten en te drinken. Nooit zou ze meer kunnen genieten van een eenvoudige maaltijd of haar dorst lessen met een frisse koude drank. Zelfs slaap was niet echt nodig, en wat ze slaap noemde was eigenlijk meer een meditatie dan een echte diepe slaap.

De vreemde choker had ze een tijdje geleden afgedaan, al had ze het niet weggegooid. Haar naam was Sakura, niet Zero zoals Gero haar had genoemd. Achteraf gezien was het maar goed dat Kakashi de gekke geleerde had gedood. Zijn plannen waren slecht. Hij was een excentriek en gevaarlijk man. Wie weet wat er zou zijn gebeurd, als hij erin zou zijn geslaagd. Ze betwijfelde of er werkelijk shinobi's waren die konden vechten tegen een leger onverwoestbare metalen mannen met onbeperkte chakra.

Kakashi stond voor een dilemma. Was de nieuwe Sakura te vertrouwen? Moest hij haar overdragen aan de Konoha Intelligence Devision, of de Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility? Het was heel goed mogelijk dat zij een wandelende tijdbom was die elk moment kon afgaan. Hij had jammer genoeg niet de kans gekregen om een van de twee missing nins te ondervragen. Hij was er zeker van dat het Haku was geweest die Sakura had ontvoerd. Helaas had hij zich opgeofferd als een schild voor Zabuza. Voor Dr. Gero gingen verschillende scenario's door zijn hoofd. Maar hij had helaas geen betere oplossing kunnen bedenken. Als alles waar was, van wat hij de oude geleerde had horen vertellen, dan was Sakura een uiterst dodelijk wapen. Hij had hem simpel zijn leven kunnen bedreigen en hem zijn bevel laten intrekken, maar zijn gut vertelde hem dat de man te gevaarlijk om in leven te laten. Maar een ding was helaas zeker, de doden kunnen niets vertellen…

De stille Sasuke wist niet wat hij van de hele situatie moest denken. Hij wist dat er fouten waren gemaakt met de hele missie. Het begon met de Demon Brothers, de twee missing nins van Hidden Mist. Het werd algauw duidelijk dat het niet langer een C-missie was, maar ondanks alle praktische wijsheid in, gingen ze toch verder. Door zijn zucht om sterker te worden, hij er echter geen probleem mee gehad. Met de Jounin genaamd Zabuzza werd het al snel een ander verhaal, ze hadden ontzettend veel geluk gehad. En Zabuzza zelf had ook geluk had dankzij Haku. Toen ze erachter kwamen dat Zabuzza nog leefde was hij praktisch opgewonden, in plaats van zich zorgen te maken. Kakashi introduceerde hen met een nieuwe type Chakra training, wat in zijn opinie eigenlijk veel te laat was, vooral toen hij de verhalen van Team Guy had gehoord.

Toen werd Sakura ontvoerd terwijl zij aan het trainen waren. Ze hadden duidelijk de hele zaak niet serieus genomen.

Er ging van alles door Sasuke heen, toen dit was gebeurd. Zijn eerste gedachte was dat dit alleen maar het bewijs was dat een team hem alleen in zijn vrijheid beperkte en een groep juist hem zwakker maakte. Maar toen besefte hij dat Sakura praktisch alleen was toen dit gebeurde. Tazuna had niets kunnen doen sinds hij geen getrainde shinobi was. Dit zou niet zijn gebeurd, als de hele team bij elkaar was gebleven.

Wat, als het hem was gebeurd? Zou hij ook in een metalen pop zijn veranderd? Wat zou er met zijn ogen en de Sharingan zijn gebeurd. Tijdens zijn gevecht met Haku was eindelijk zijn Kekkei genkai actief geworden, maar niet dankzij Naruto die hem meer in de weg stond dan hielp, toen hij hem te hulp schoot. Hij had momenteel geen idee hoe sterk Sakura nu was, maar hij wilde voor geen prijs hetzelfde lot ondergaan dat haar was gebeurd. Niet dit, niet zijn menselijkheid. Niet zonder zijn ogen! Hij was bijna de laatste van zijn clan; hij rilde bij de gedachte.

Wat er door Naruto heenging was niet te zien met de grote grijns dat hij toonde. Maar sommigen wisten wel beter. Het was een valse lach. Inwendig stond het huilen nader dan het lachen. Hij had al een lange tijd probeert om Sakura voor zich te winnen, maar het leek onmogelijk sinds zij als fan-girl altijd haar ogen op Sasuke had gericht.

Er waren duizenden emoties door hem heen gegaan toen Sakura was ontvoerd, en hij ging door een hel bij elke dag dat voorbij ging terwijl ze moesten wachten. Naast dat trainde hij samen met Sasuke als een bezetene, in de hoop sterk genoeg te worden om haar te kunnen redden.

Maar het was te laat. Ze was niet langer meer een persoon van vlees en bloed. De gestoorde geleerde had haar in een metalen pop veranderd! Sinds hij dat besefte, viel er binnenin hem iets in gruzelementen. Hij had gefaald! Het was alsof Sakura er niet langer meer was. De oude Sakura was verdwenen, en zij zou nooit meer terugkomen. Maar zou hij haar gaan negeren? Bang voor haar moeten zijn? In een diepe depressie zakken omdat hij had gefaald? Dat deed hem teveel denken aan zijn situatie in Konoha.

"Nooit! Nooit zal ik hetzelfde zijn of doen zoals de anderen…," mompelde Naruto vastberaden terwijl hij zijn vuisten balden.

"Sakura-chan…"

De rozet keek op naar Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, ik kan me niet voorstellen wat het is om in jouw situatie te zitten, maar geloof me, ik zal je nooit in de steek laten. Dat is mijn belofte! Dattebayo!" Hij maakte een good guy pose voor haar en toonde een brede lach.

Sasuke knikte met gesloten ogen. "Hn, wat er met jou is gebeurd… nooit meer."

De eenogige jounin eye-smiled. "Sakura, we kunnen het niet meer terugdraaien, maar een ding is zeker, we lieten je niet in de steek Sakura, en dat is een feit. We zullen het in de toekomst ook niet doen. We zijn geen trash, zijn wij?"

"Geen trash, we zijn teamleden."

"Yosh, the power of youth!"

"Kunoichi's stick with each other."

En meer reacties volgden. Sakura kon het niet helpen dan te glimlachen. In haar hart besloot ze eveneens om haar kameraden en vrienden nooit in de steek te laten en hen altijd te helpen.

oOOOOo

De Hokage staarde verbaasd naar de twee Genin teams en hun Jounins nadat hij het mondeling rapport had aangehoord. Sarutobi had veel meegemaakt, maar dit was werkelijk bizar. Hij zag echter dat Kakashi nog enkele handgebaren maakte dat hij meer dingen in privé wilde vertellen.

"Okay, iedereen kan vertrekken op Kakashi, Guy en Sakura," zei de Hokage, terwijl hij met gesloten ogen over zijn voorhoofd wreef.

Toen de vier personen nog de enige aanwezigen waren, knikte de Hokage naar Sakura. "Oke, verbreek de henge. Ik wil het met mijn ogen zien," beval de oude man.

Zuchtend verbrak Sakura de henge en de Hokage staarde daarna met verwondering naar haar. Hij stond vervolgens op, en liep rondom haar, terwijl hij haar goed bestudeerde. Sakura's lichtgevende groene ogen volgden hem, maar Sarutobi had de grootste moeite om haar emoties te zien. In haar metalen poppengedaante werkte haar gezicht als een kabuki masker.

"Ik heb zoiets nog nooit eerder gezien. Ik heb in mijn leven veel ninja poppen uit Suna gezien, maar ik wist niet dat het mogelijk was om iemand compleet in een pop te veranderen." Zuchtend liep hij terug naar zijn bureautafel en nam weer plaats op zijn stoel. "Vertel me eerlijk Sakura-chan, de emotionele stress moet enorm zijn. Vertel me alles, wees niet bang om je mening te geven."

De metalen doll wrong zenuwachtig haar handen. "Het is moeilijk Hokage-sama. Ik kan niet meer eten en drinken. Slapen is een luxe. Emoties zijn niet mogelijk als ik niet in een henge ben. Maar het ergste is, dat ik niet menselijk meer ben. Ik kan niet meer opgroeien en kinderen krijgen. En mogelijk ben ik er nog steeds als iedereen er niet meer is… Dr. Gero vertelde dat ik de ultieme shinobi was, maar ik denk dat niet meer dan een monster ben. En hij wilde een hele leger hebben… Het is goed dat Kakashi-sensei hem heeft gedood. Het zou een ramp zijn geweest. Als ik heel eerlijk zou zijn, ik denk dat ik dood beter af was, dan dit…"

De Hokage luisterde aandachtig terwijl zij alles vertelde in haar metaalachtige stem. De oude man zuchtte inwendig. De situatie was inderdaad niet rooskleurig voor Sakura. Maar zijn wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog toen hij de rest hoorde.

"Maar ik denk dat de positieve kant van mijn situatie is, dat ik nu veel beter mijn vrienden kan beschermen. Ik kan meer risico's nemen en zelfs als schild dienen zonder dat ik bang hoef te zijn voor mijn leven. Als ik mijn vrienden kwijtraak, dan hoop ik dat het van ouderdom zal zijn en niet tijdens een missie!"

Sakura maakte een vuist en knikte vastberaden en haar groene ogen lichtte fel op. "Ja, dat zal mijn doel zijn; de ultieme beschermer! Dat is mijn Nindo!"

De eenogige jounin klopte bemoedigend op Sakura's schouders. "En ik zal achter je staan mijn cute Genin," voegde Kakashi eraan toe, terwijl zijn zichtbare oog glimlachte.

"Yeah, the burning power of Youth," riep Guy luidkeels.

oOOOOo

Guy en Sakura waren vertrokken toen Kakashi drie rollen op de bureautafel van de Hokage legde.

"Een bevat enkele onderdelen van hetzelfde metaal waarvan Sakura is gemaakt. Tenten was zo verstandig geweest om ze mee te nemen. De tweede bevat het lichaam van Dr. Gero. Hopelijk kunnen we nog een aantal geheimen uit hem halen. Hij was een gek, maar we kunnen niet ontkennen dat hij een genie was."

Kakashi zuchtte toen hij naar de laatste scrol wees. "Dit bevat Sakura's lichaam. Guy en ik hebben het geheim gehouden van de rest. Waarschijnlijk weet alleen Neji ervan af. We zagen geen reden om onze jonge teamgenoten zo vroeg te confronteren met de verschrikkingen die we tegenkomen. We troffen haar lichaam onthoofd aan. Ik neem aan dat een proces was gebruikt om haar brein te converteren. Op dit moment hebben we geen idee hoe Sakura's metalen lichaam werkt. Ik stel voor om haar te laten onderzoeken door een wetenschapsteam. Maar een laatste probleem is, wat moeten we de ouders van Sakura vertellen?"

De Hokage vouwde zijn handen ineen en fronste. Inderdaad, hoe zouden haar ouders reageren op dit nieuws?

oOOOOo

V1.0 - 4 augustus 2013


End file.
